


Slow & Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester moves in with Lorne, and things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I have immensely enjoyed writing fic for all of you. I hope you have had as much fun reading as I have had writing. Please enjoy my final contribution to this wonderful fandom.

“Life is solitary, poor, nasty, brutish, and short. Lessons you and I have learned well.”

Lester sniffles and pulls the blanket more tightly around his body. It feels like none of the warmth from the fire Lorne started is reaching him. It’s the solitary part that makes him feel the worst.

Lorne munches on something he whipped up for dinner, but Lester has no appetite. All Lester knows is that he’s out here in the woods with Lorne in his small house. There are only four rooms all told, but it appears that Lorne has all sorts of equipment for every which thing. And it’s not like anyone will be looking for him. Now that Linda’s gone, the police will find their plane tickets and assume he ran off. No one will think to look right here. Which he supposes was part of Lorne’s plan.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Lester shakes his head and puts his plate down on the coffee table. He tries to hold back the tears that well, but the fire just makes them stand out. Lorne notices right away.

“What’s the matter, Lester? You’re free of them now. All of them. No more family. No more friends. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

Lester begins to cry in earnest then. Tears flow freely, and he collapses against the arm of the couch.

Lorne looks on with detached curiosity. What will Lester do next?

“What do you need?” Lorne asks. He rests a hand on Lester’s shoulder to insinuate a certain context, should Lester decide to see it.

“I-I don’t know. I thought I’d be happy if they were-were gone, but I-I just feel worse. Worse than ever. No one wants me. No one’s ever wanted me.”

Lorne lets Lester weep in peace for a while. He watches the fire and plans what the two of them should do next, where they should go. He likes the colder, rugged climates for better hideaways and better means of concealing weapons. Hunting game can be entertaining as well. 

But he doesn’t think that will suit poor Lester. His muscles are lean, but underdeveloped. His accuracy is decent enough, but not controlled. Both are easily fixed with proper training, but the one thing Lorne can’t give Lester is a strong stomach. Lester doesn’t _enjoy_ killing, and therein lies the rub. 

Still, Lester has his uses. Lester is getting better with his lies, which is very important in his business. One must always keep the names, dates, and places in proper order, and one must be able to recite them at a moment’s notice. Lester’s smallness gives him an air of vulnerability, which some would take advantage of, but has slowly become an advantage to Lester. People who think him weak instinctually want to help him. They bring food and sex as condolence, and Lorne knows some tweaking can get them even more.

It’s not a bad place to start. Lorne smiles.

“I want you.”

Lester stops his sniffling then and looks Lorne in the eye. Lester’s search his for the lie, but there is none. Lester is interesting. He’s easy to manipulate, but Lester is not without his own surprises. And as previously stated, having Lester as his accomplice is going be beneficial. Fucking the man would be a bonus.

“Why?” Lester asks bravely.

Lorne kneels up on the couch to get closer to Lester, eyes and lips inches from each other.

He grabs Lester’s hand and presses it to his hardening cock.

“Oh,” Lester gasps, shocked. 

“It’s your call, Lester,” Lorne murmurs, pressing a kiss to Lester’s lips.

It’s soft and is sure to give Lester butterflies in his stomach. Lester doles out violence with casual cruelty, but accepts love in only its most gentlest of forms. After all the negligence and fear of his old life, Lorne knows that only kisses and caresses will win him over.

“Yes,” Lester states with only a moment’s hesitance.

Lorne leans back in to kiss him slow and sweet.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more, but then I saw my word count was 666, and I decided to leave it as is.


End file.
